1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molding system provided with a molding machine and a molded article removal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for positioning a mold at a fixed position with respect to a molding machine when replacing the mold of the molding machine is known (i.e., JP-A-2000-317949).
There is currently a demand for technology that employs a molded article removal device composed of a robot and the like to perform highly accurate operations (e.g. inserting an insert in the molded article) on a molded article formed by the mold of the molding machine.